Dance of Pales
by Takoon
Summary: A princess is sent off along with her servant to be married at last, and neither is very pleased. But fate seems to be on their side, and their friendship is tested as each new trial is thrown upon them. Rating for future content. Chapter 4: I live!
1. Chapter One

**Dance of Pales**

**Chapter One**

"Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you?"

The Queen stood in the palace garden and anxiously called for her young stepdaughter, fervently wishing she would appear out of thin air. Always rebellious, the girl had a habit of skipping out on important events, and the problem seemed to only worsen as she got older. Now, at age eighteen, she could not be found on the day she left to at last meet her fiancée. Only Kenshin, her life-servant, could have found her, but she had predictably taken him along. He was unable to stand up to her in such matters except for arriving at his sword lesson on time.

Glancing at the sun, the Queen estimated that they would be home in an hour, if Kenshin followed his usual course of action. Giving up her own search for the moment, she entered the palace and headed for the throne room.

* * *

At the moment, Kaoru and her servant were saying their goodbyes. Normally, a life-servant was the same gender as their master, and would therefore stay true to their title and be with them for life. Kenshin's case, however, had been unique; he had been found by Hiko Seijuuro, the captain of the army, around five years old. Taken in, his first friend had been the princess, and the two were soon spending all their time together. But Kaoru having another man so close to her while married would have been grossly inappropriate – even more so than it had while she was free.

They had been informed of the separation by the King that morning. Now, sitting on a hilltop overlooking the city, they reveled in each other's nearness for what they imagined was the last time. Many words had already been spoken between them, but had not yet helped to heal the pain, so they lapsed into stillness.

"Everything will be different," Kenshin said at last, daring to speak. "I do not want you to go."

"There's nothing either of us can do about it... Father told me that my record has scared away too many kings to be picky when one finally agrees to a marriage." She smiled faintly, remembering a time they had been caught covered with mud, grass stains, and twigs in their hair as they returned to their rooms one day while her father was entertaining a visiting royal. "But he also said your life will improve."

"It could get better?"

Kenshin's quizzical tone at last made Kaoru smile fully, something he had been trying to do since the news. "Of course it could. You'll officially be an apprentice of Hiko's. He's going to train you to become the next Army Captain. Kenshin, you're not going to be a servant anymore."

"I would rather stay with you."

"It's not allowed. And it would have been the only thing I asked from Father."

They let silence envelope them once again, until Kaoru asked, "You're coming with me on the ship, aren't you?"

"Of course. I am not leaving you until I absolutely have to." Total confidence was evident in his tone, before he added, "When do you think we will see each other?"

"Whenever I visit, I suppose. Holidays, or certain parts of the year. I want to see Yahiko get older, and you growing in the army."

Kenshin's voice dropped conspiratorially as he whispered to her, "Do you think I would be tried for treason if I said that I think Shishou is insane for wanting me in an Army post?"

His mistress laughed, finally, and the sound made him feel somewhat better. Her eyes suddenly brightened and she looked at him with a wide azure gaze. "I have an idea!"

He blinked, startled. "What? What is it?"

"When you're Army Captain, you can attack whatever country I'm going to and take me back home!"

It was his turn to laugh, and he went along with her mock-plans. "Perfect! Would the king be mad at me if I broke the alliance and took over your future lands, or pleased? He is making alliances so he can expand, you know."

"Well, he might be mad at first, but I would tell him that I plotted the scheme with you and so it's my fault, really, that it happened at all." She was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"And then he would forgive you and all would be forgotten. But where will you be by then, as a wife?"

Kaoru made one of the faces that made her stepmother go on rants about proper manners. "Oh, when you come I'll be waiting in the window of a stone tower somewhere, with lacy curtains in a frilly, silk yellow dress, pregnant with two toddlers around my knees."

Their facetious air finally cracked as they both imagined Kaoru thus attired. The pair trailed into quiet chuckles after a few minutes, until Kenshin spoke again. "Putting that aside, I think that part of becoming an Army Captain requires some years of travel. Shishou will most likely send me your way."

"Probably. He thinks that you have potential and acts tough so you bring it out, but he knows what you care about and will help you when he can."

"Like rescuing me from some terrible fate after being separated from you?"

"Well, yes."

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows, resting comfortably in the grass until he checked the position of the sun. "Kaoru, it is time to go back."

Standing up, both felt something inside them screaming in agony at what was to come.

* * *

Not only Kenshin came with Kaoru to the ship. Her younger brother Yahiko also trekked with them alone, his own life-servant, Yutaro, having come down with a fever. Several nobles and their servants likewise accompanied them, ambassadors to the country of Kaoru's future husband in place of her own family; her father and stepmother were occupied otherwise.

The two-day journey to the coastline with the small convoy was memorable for the roughness of the dirt road. Kaoru, riding in one of the wagons used for transporting her dowry, found it difficult to retain her composure, as she was constantly jostled by the bumps in the road. Kenshin alternately rode behind her on his own horse and with her in the wagon. Inside the wagon was also aggravating because of the noise the wheels made while running over rocks and ruts.

The night on the road was spent in tents with the supplies carried in wagons, some nobles complaining about the lack of dignity in such an act. Kenshin and Kaoru pitched their own tent, just big enough to include Yahiko. This activity earned them stares from the nobles, who were surprised to see the princess working alongside her servant. They considered her to be beneath such odd behavior, and some pondered the legitimacy of the marriage. However, the pair was used to such whispers and ignored them as usual, not caring and almost hoping if continuation of such unusual conduct would give reason for the marriage to be canceled.

Yahiko was disappointed when Kaoru told him that he would not be hunting with Kenshin that night, as there was more than enough food in the wagons. He found it difficult to relax without Yutaro there to keep him company, and was worried about his friend's health. After helping his sister and her servant build a fire and finding a stump to sit on, his continuous shifting at last caught Kaoru's attention. "What is it, Yahiko? You can't keep still!"

His stubborn brown eyes gazed back at her angrily. "I'm bored and I don't know how Yutaro is doing."

She took a bite of some of the hard bread made for the road, chewed, and swallowed before answering, "You saw him this morning and he was doing fine, even beginning to get better. It was just a spring fever, nothing unusual. Hasn't he always gotten sick easily?"

"Yes, but it never stopped him from going anywhere before now. Why am I here, anyway? What can I do on this trip?"

Kaoru took another bite of the food, at last responding. "You are the son of the king and will take that post in the future. Diplomacy will be an essential part of your life, and this is one of the good opportunities to begin practicing that time. All you have to do is come on the ship, attend the wedding, and go back home." She refrained from adding "With Kenshin", not wanting to stew in those thoughts again so soon. "Nothing very hard, just a basic mission."

The ten-year-old stuck his tongue out at her mockingly. "Like you know anything about diplomacy."

"Be silent!" His older sister retaliated with a similar gesture as she threw a crumbling corner of the bread at him. This was one of the many small things she was going to miss; childish banter with her half-brother. He was the son of her father's new bride, but any expected distance had been lost on them since childhood. Blood may be thicker than water, but friendship bonds more firmly.

Kenshin watched the exchange silently, quietly munching on his own food. Kaoru had effortlessly shifted her brother's attention from what was bothering him, one of her many talents. The brother and sister's squabbling was a simple pretense that covered up a deep familial love. He clearly remembered a time when Yahiko was four years old and had run sobbing into Kaoru's waiting arms after being terrified by a stray dog.

When their bickering became too loud once Yahiko blew a raspberry and nobles glanced over indignantly, Kenshin at last stood up. "Come now, I believe it is time for us to go in the tent. It is getting dark." They obeyed, grumbling, but the red-headed servant saw some others of his status attempting to hide smiles.

The three crouched together inside the tent as the sun began to sink below the trees and mountains in the sky, the fires from outside throwing shadows over those who huddled near them for heat. The campfires had been set in a circle to ward off any dangerous forest animals, with the tents and wagons in the center. These, along with the general presence of humans, would ensure the convoy's safety. While the tents were just a little cramped for many there, they would be warm.

With the darkness came silence. The last muttered conversations of servants and nobles alike faded away as they bundled up and settled in for the night, until only the sounds of the fires and nightlife were left to hear. Yahiko lay asleep between Kenshin and Kaoru, warmed by their body heat and a shared blanket. Kaoru rested on her side, using an elbow as a pillow, and Kenshin seemed to have fallen asleep on his back with his hands folded over his head. Yahiko suddenly shifted in his sleep, and as Kaoru opened her eyes to begin calming him, she saw Kenshin staring at her.

She smiled sleepily, knowing that he must be plagued by the same thoughts as she. "I thought you were asleep."

He nodded, and spoke quietly to not disturb Yahiko. "Same here. Then I realized you were not tossing and guessed that you were awake."

"How do you know I'm a restless sleeper?"

"We sleep in the same room."

"I always thought you fell asleep first!"

Their whispers could have only been heard by Yahiko, who showed no signs of waking up. Kaoru paused for a moment before asking, "You pretended to be asleep?"

"Sometimes I was. But others I waited until you were."

"Why?"

"Just... because."

"You've been quiet this evening. I was a little worried."

"There is much on my mind, nothing to be concerned about."

"The same things on my mind?"

"Yes."

A long moment passed, and Kenshin thought she had really fallen asleep before he heard, "I don't want tomorrow to come."

Unexpectedly, a tear coursed its way down his cheek. "Neither do I."

"Maybe, if we wish it hard enough, it never will."

He looked at her again then, startled at what he heard in her voice. It was nothing he had heard before, yet so tenderly sweet and familiar that he felt an ache rise in his chest. This was hurting more than either was willing to show just yet, a disentangling of souls that would be a long a painful process. It would soon be interrupted by a two-week voyage to a distant land in a ship, where it would be difficult to escape prying eyes long enough to continue soothing the effects of separation by their talks. They would have to be strong, but right now they could comfort each other. He smiled reassuringly through the stinging in his eyes and said what they both needed to hear:

"We will get through this, Kaoru."

"I know."

They clasped hands over Yahiko on top of the blanket and, finally, slept.

**Owari of Chapter One**

* * *

Yay! I wrote about this story a little while ago, but I wasn't thinking too seriously about it. Then last night I suddenly had inspiration and wrote for three hours straight, finishing this chapter. This story is going to be shorter than _Sincerely, Untitled_ and _Separate by Species_. This is my steam-blowing fic, kind of like _Jerked Under_ except it has a plot. Also unlike the three aforementioned, I have a definitive plot structure for this story. A lot is going to happen in each chapter, which I'm hoping will all be around this length. 

Kenshin is the servant, but I've made his speech more formal than Kaoru's. I just feel like it's a part of his nature.

Please read and review!

matthias208


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Morning came all too quickly, despite every thought that fought it throughout the night. But perhaps in according to their moods, day bought with it a pattering rain that extinguished the last of the fires and sent servants scurrying to pack up the camp before the remaining supplies were soaked. Horses were bridled and hooked up to wagons, people packed away almost as snugly as their luggage, and the convoy was nearly on the move before anything was completely soaked. Kaoru's feet and legs, however, somehow became splattered with mud, and Kenshin gently teased her about it as she jumped into her own wagon.

"Kaoru, you are going to have to change."

She looked down, somewhat regretfully, at her muddied clothes. "In the wagon, no less. What am I supposed to wear to a wet beach that I won't care if it gets dirty, but sends a message to the people we're meeting?"

"Would not more of the same send a message?"

Kaoru smiled at him, her knees now hanging over the edge of the wagon. "But what would I look like then? Dirty, and with salt wind in my hair?"

"A child?"

Her gaze looked past him, then, and she pointed to what he couldn't see. "That's a child for you."

Yahiko was amusing himself by running around the not-quite-packed camp, checking everything he could find. Running in the quickly-forming mud had already caused him to slip several times, and his pant legs were already caked in dirt. His hair was dripping wet, his face had random drops of dirty water splashed across it, and he looked happier than he had since Yutaro fell ill. Sensing their scrutiny, he pulled his classic move of sticking out his tongue and yelled, "Kaoru looks like a tomboy!" Finished, he continued with what he was doing.

Kenshin turned to his mistress, who was hiding another smile. "Should I get him?"

"Please. Just make sure he doesn't know I take that comment as a compliment."

Kenshin bowed, overly polite, before he took off in the mud after the young boy. Nobles were finally ignoring them, some of those at the front of the train heading off. The pair raced around those remaining, the elder holding back from catching his young friend immediately. Kaoru watched them, laughing, as she suddenly realized who they were going to be someday: The King and Army Captain, two very powerful people. And here they were, running around and playing games in the rain like young children – well, she realized that Yahiko _was_ a child in mind and nature, but Kenshin had no trouble in going down to his level in antics or behavior. He had gotten along well with younger children since he had been one himself.

Yahiko made an abrupt turn around a corner of a wagon; Kenshin, right behind him, made a frantic grab that missed widely. His loss of balance threw him off his feet – and into the mud.

The boy finally paused and turned to see what had happened. A surprised laugh escaped him as he saw Kenshin sitting in the mud, now as filthy as his quarry's. The laugh died away as Kenshin stood up stiffly and wiped away the grime as best he could, not meeting Yahiko's eyes. Finished, he finally looked at his prey, who immediately knew there was trouble coming.

"Kaoru!"

He ran to his sister for safety, forgetting that he was supposed to be afraid of her at the moment. "Kenshin's gonna kill me!"

She saw Kenshin grinning wickedly, now easily catching up with Yahiko. The boy saw the figure behind him, made a sound between a scream and laughter, and made one last desperate attempt for freedom before Kenshin caught him and slung him over his shoulder like a bag of grain. A single noble gave the muddy young men one last, exasperated glace before joining the others who were now well on their way.

Kenshin deposited the future king in an undignified manner next to Kaoru before mounting his own horse, which shied away from the dirty figure. "Yahiko! You're going to need a bath before we get to the beach!"

"So what?"

"Where are we going to get a bath?"

"It's raining!"

"If we let you out into the rain again you would just get worse. Besides, that won't get all that stuff out of your hair!"

"Can't I wash in the ocean?"

"No, I've heard that ocean water can't be used for bathing."

Kenshin, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep his composure. His face was schooled into a demure mask and he rode stiffly, his back rigidly straight to add to the stately air that surrounded him. Kaoru, noticing, took in his filthy clothes and haughty atmosphere, and laughed. His façade finally cracked, and the three of them laughed at themselves, finding yet another release from the tension.

Their wagon at last started off in the last leg of the journey to the coast. They would arrive there in the evening, sometime before sunset, where her fiancée's ship was expected to land shortly afterwards. The party would then enter the ship, except for the few people left behind to take the wagons back to the main city, and take the two-week voyage to another country. Kaoru would meet her fiancée on the voyage itself and get to know him then, a rare opportunity for most brides that were married overseas. Nervousness had set in a long time ago, and Kaoru was now doing her best to hide it. She was not even sure of his name, having opted to meet him all at once and have him be a completely new person. Needless to say, she began to regret that decision.

The rain continued at a steady beat, slowly softening the road until the lead wagon was leaving deep ruts in the ground for the others to follow in. It dampened many of the spirits of those there, who wished for this ride to be over already. Yahiko's idea of washing off in the downpour prevailed in the end, and he reluctantly changed into a fresh set of clothes after rinsing off with half-full buckets of water. When he was presentable enough, Kaoru reprimanded her younger brother and made sure he wound stay dry until they reached the coastline.

Kenshin attempted to do the same for himself and Kaoru, grabbing some clean but plain clothes and catching more rainfall with buckets to scrub most of the dirt off, and it worked as well for them. Feeling slightly better as Kenshin joined them in the wagon instead of riding, Kaoru relaxed.

The road wound through a forest, having been cleared by other peoples long ago into a well-worn trail. Water dripped off the leaves and on to the tops of carts, pattering on the leaves to make a surprisingly loud racket that sent deer off into meadows to keep a better watch for predators. As the day passed by, the smell of the shore slowly permeated the air, and the trees and rain began to thin out until they were traveling along a flat plain in a light drizzle. Long grass tempted horses' noses and brushed against their legs, making it difficult for some of the drivers to continue with the others' pace. In the distance a small village became visible through the transparent fog, and Kaoru estimated that they arrived there sometime after noon.

Inhabitants of the costal town cleared their path long before it was needed. Kenshin saw dozens of children staring at them open-mouthed, having never seen a royal convoy before, and many men shot admiring glances at Kaoru. Feeling protectiveness rise in him, sitting beside her, he sent the few of those men who met his eyes glares that quickly sent their gaze elsewhere. One of the children, a tiny young girl, ran out of the crowd with a makeshift bouquet of flowers. Her eager young face demanded attention, and when Kaoru pointed her out Kenshin slid off the wagon and motioned for the driver to stop for a moment. Kneeling on front of the girl, he smiled cheerfully and said, "Would you like to meet the princess?"

Her eyes became huge with excitement and awe, and she nodded furiously, gripping the flowers to tightly some of them began to droop slightly. Kenshin gently took her hand and walked her over to the wagon, where Kaoru was already standing. He lifted her up so she could stand on the wagons floor, high enough to meet the princess at a near eye-to-eye level. A small first offered the flowers; Kaoru accepted them gratefully, smiling down at the figure. "Hello! What's your name?"

"Ayame!" The petite girl smiled brightly at having her gift accepted, feeling comfortable around this woman of such high status. "You're the princess! Everyone says you're going to be married."

"I am. I'm going far across the sea. Will you be married someday?"

Ayame scrunched up her face, thinking seriously, then grinned happily again. "Yes! I want to marry a prince, just like you."

Kaoru laughed freely then and leaned down to whisper in Ayame's ear. "Maybe you will! No one can tell the future." She hugged the young child and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Can you promise me that you will grow up to be a good person?"

Ayame nodded again. The princess carefully lowered her back down to the ground, and Kenshin took her hands and crouched at her level again. Holding out his right middle and forefingers, he kissed the tips and then lightly touched the girl on the top of her head. "Bless you."

She wore a childish look of puzzlement, but she smiled anyway and ran back into her mother's arms, who bowed to both he and Kaoru. "Thank you!"

Kenshin bowed back once, surprising her a bit – _She doesn't know I'm a servant_ – and joined Kaoru back in the wagon. They started off once again, not making anymore stops but waving in a friendly manner to other people that lined the streets to see something that might not come through again in their lifetimes. As the at last exited the town, the rain started up again. Kaoru groaned in annoyance. "I thought it was over! Figures that all this comes down today."

Yahiko eagerly joined in with her complaining, but her servant just nodded absentmindedly, more involved with watching her than listening. She had never been flighty about marriage; it was expected of her and she would go along with it, having already heard the tales of women who had fought against tradition and failed. Kaoru would try her best to make this work, for her father, but if it turned sour she would gather herself and most likely be sailing away from her husband within a week. Now she had a tone of resignation when topics turned towards the oncoming wedding, and he was worried and annoyed that for most of this day they had been forced to put on their formal faces, Kaoru treating him as an inferior.

Conversation trailed off as the afternoon progressed. Kenshin ended up dozing on his back to the sound of the rain and Yahiko curled up in a corner and promptly fell asleep, leaving Kaoru to her own devices. Besides the driver, protected on his place on top by a wooden roof just big enough to deflect most of the rain, there was no one to talk to. Every wagon had been divided by family and associates, and while many of these aristocrats would speak to her in court, here they took very little interest.

Lying on her side, she ended up stretched out next to Kenshin. His face was relaxed, but the erratic twitching of his eyelids showed that he was only in a light sleep. Reaching out, she tenderly traced his jaw line, fondly memorizing his features with touch as well as sight. Her finger trailed over the bridge of his nose then down, pausing at his lips. Continuing down, she felt the pulse at his neck, also stopping there for a moment. She finally reached the low opening of his shirt that barely showed the tip of his collarbones, outlining their delicate shape with the slightest stroke. Beginning to move her finger back up again, a tiny movement caught her attention, and she quietly gasped in embarrassment and surprise.

Kenshin was wide awake and staring at her, his eyes burning into hers. Slowly, he reached up and gently, almost reverently, grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, and let go. Kaoru had the feeling that her face was burning from being caught in the act, but it melted away when she saw the smile he gave her.

"Everything will be all right, Kaoru."

* * *

An hour later, they finally heard the sound of the ocean. Yahiko came out of his sleep to see his sister and her servant leaning out of the mouth of the wagon, trying to catch a glimpse of their first look at the great expanse of water. There was nothing to be seen yet, with the light fog still hanging around, but the mood of the caravan nobles had brightened again; soon they would be pampered again upon a ship. Kaoru made last-minute attempts to dry herself as best she could, combing her hair and patting some of the water patches with a clean towel. The two boys did the same, making themselves ready to meet the ship that was supposed to arrive soon after they did. 

All too soon, they were there. It was almost unexpected, but they saw the damp sand and felt the abrupt change in the way the wagon moved over the ground, becoming smoother and quieter. The smell of the sea was in the air all around them, and Kenshin saw something unlike anything he had experienced before. A wind was blowing dry sand over the flat, wet surface of the beach, pale against a dark ground. It weaved with the breeze, making patterns that were gone in an instant, seeming to levitate. He imagined it would sting if he tried to walk in it and considered asking Kaoru if she would let him carry her over it, realizing that it was nothing a servant would not do for his mistress.

The wagon halted as a shout came up from the nobles; the ship had appeared on the horizon.

"It's so little from here," Kaoru said, speaking for the first time in an hour. "Hard to think that it could really hold the crew and most of this party."

"But they can – remember those stories we heard about the biggest ships and how much they can transport? This one is probably not _that_ big, though." Kenshin looked intently out into the ocean, watching the vessel gradually sail closer. It was dark and forbidding, although he guessed that most of the appearance was brought on by the feelings he was directing at it.

"Just enough for both parties, probably," Yahiko added, peeking out behind them. "The bigger the ship the bigger the crew is, too, so we'll be comfortable." He had read about ships before their journey, fascinated by the way they were built and worked. He had been waiting for the voyage so he could ask everything and more of what he still wanted to know. "I hope this lasts a long time. I think I'm going to have fun!"

Some minutes later, when the ship was nearly landed, a noble approached them, walking awkwardly from the flying sand and treating Kaoru as a superior for the first time during the short journey. He bowed low, then said, "Would the Princess Kaoru like to wait at the shoreline for the prince? It would be most appropriate for the occasion."

She turned to Kenshin for a moment, as if for guidance, but his suddenly guarded expression showed nothing. "Yes, I will." Without a word, Kenshin lifted her into his arms and followed the noble, carrying her bridal-style. Yahiko trailed behind, his step bouncing.

Setting Kaoru down where the water lapped around their ankles, protected from the stinging sand, he bent down and said into hear ear, "It is time," just as the ship's anchor was thrown over and a lifeboat was lowered, a group of five rowing to shore to greet their new princess.

* * *

Anyone who knows how I work will tell you that this is an incredibly fast update for me. But I've been writing every night, and I really like the way this is progressing already. Now: For the first time ever, I will respond to reviews, even though it's just two. The ones that I felt compelled to reply to... 

**dark-bitch**: It was a surprise to read your name and then see that you had left such a nice review! I feel the potential as much as you do. Tell me what you think will happen!

**Chibi Mistress**: Your review made me laugh. I was in Tech class when I read it, and when you mentioned Yutaro I got so terribly confused. I forgot that I talked about him in this chapter and I was thinking _'How did she know?'_ Then I scrolled down in the story... thank you!

Thank you so much to everyone else who commented. Don't forget to do the same for this chapter! (They help give me reasons to work faster!)

matthias208


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, although I really wish I did so the Revenge Arc could be animated. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

The splash of the lifeboat hitting the water was clearly audible, carrying to the land. Four figures began rowing, leaving one to stand at the front and look to the shore before him. Watching intently, the rain still whipping around his face, Kenshin felt by instinct that this was the prince. A long pause passed over them; all sound seemed to be muffled, all objects stopped moving except for the sand and the boat making its way to shore. From here it appeared as if the one standing was strong enough to maneuver the boat by himself, an odd blue shirt with no sleeves showing off arms muscular from constant use. A mass of wavy black hair topped the tall prince's head, and he stood with the confidence of one with nothing to fear.

"Hello!"

Kaoru started, the sudden and friendly greeting surprising her. The prince was waving energetically to accompany his greeting, the boat rocking slightly underneath him. Hesitantly, she also raised her hand.

"Hello!" He was almost there, and she could see his teeth when he grinned at her response. When the boat at last made it to shallow water, he simply jumped out and walked to the group of three, courteously acknowledging the nearby nobles. Neither the wind, rain or waves washing up to his knees seemed to bother him, and he bowed when he finally came to stand before Kaoru.

"My name is Enishi. Am I right to presume that you, my lady, are the Princess Kaoru?"

"Y-yes." He had an atmosphere that tingled with a strange energy that could be directed in any course to make his moods extreme. Kaoru found herself flustered at his open attention, his dark grey eyes taking in every detail of her face and body. "I am Kaoru. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Prince Enishi."

He waved his hands wildly in a dismissive gesture. "No, no, you don't have to call me that. We are to be married, are we not?" Not seeing her unexpected blush he peered around her shoulder and said, "And this must be Prince Yahiko!"

"Yeah," Yahiko half-muttered, looking up at the other prince rebelliously. He didn't like him, and would go to no pains to hide it. Enishi smiled anyway and turned back to Kaoru, who stepped back and motioned to the other man beside her. "This is Kenshin, my..." Announcing his status to others always felt strange. "Servant."

Kenshin bowed graciously, showing the proper respect. Enishi gave him the same inspection he had given both Kaoru and Yahiko, his gaze changing. Kaoru felt something uneasy work its way down her spine, and absently wondered how servants in his own home were treated. She knew they had just as many, but none were dedicated to a single noble for life, as theirs were. "You have been talking care of Kaoru for the greater part of both your lives?" Enishi's voice was detached, expression a weak mask to hide boredom.

"Yes, Prince."

"I understand you will be separated after the marriage?"

"Yes, Prince." Kenshin's usually warm eyes were cold, and he revealed nothing deferent to the head-taller prince in his posture. "I will be coming back here with Prince Yahiko afterwards."

"I see." Kaoru and her brother looked nervously back and forth between the two before Enishi abruptly changed and clapped his hands together. "Let's all get out of this rain, shall we? We can start off as soon as possible." He strode past them to meet the crowd of other nobles who had been anxiously waiting for their turn, and started directing the packing of supplies to be bought to the other lifeboats coming to shore.

"Well..." Kaoru tried to find the right words. "That was interesting."

"He was weird," Yahiko said bluntly. "I kinda feel sorry for you, Kaoru."

"Thanks," Kaoru replied sarcastically, and then she turned to Kenshin. "What do you think of him?"

He appeared to be off in another world, gazing out to sea. Kaoru reached out and touched his shoulder. "Kenshin, are you all right?"

Shaking his head, he snapped out of it. "Yes, sorry. I am not sure what I think of him yet..." He trailed off as Kaoru raised an eyebrow, and gave up the charade. She knew he was hiding something. "I do not like him."

"Why?" She asked, and her forehead creased with concern. Enishi was certainly not fond of servants, but Kenshin had never been one to be resentful of someone who constantly pulled rank.

"I... I am afraid of him."

"Afraid?" Now she was genuinely surprised and worried. Kenshin rarely admitted he was afraid of anything, a trait that Yahiko had adopted.

"Afraid of his temper." Now away from the other nobles, they could at least converse in private. "I would not make him angry, especially if I was at a physical disadvantage. And I am glad I will not be a servant in his country."

Kaoru nodded; the same thought had occurred to her. Yahiko spoke up. "He's coming back."

Enishi sauntered over to them, still unaffected by the disagreeable weather. "Hello again!" He greeted cheerfully, and stood much too close to Kaoru for Kenshin's comfort. "The boats coming over are for passengers, and I believe I am right in saying that it is most proper for the guests of honor to board first. And it would be nice to get out of this," he glanced around at the sky and waves, "tempest."

Accepting graciously, Kaoru entered one of the newly arrived boats with Kenshin and Yahiko, leaving Enishi to continue meeting other nobles quite interested in elevating their status. The ride was windy and rollicking, large and small waves pounding at the side. Yahiko leaned over the side, nearly falling out, but was held steadily in place by a patient Kenshin. The two grim rowers dismissed any thought of conversation simply with their presence, and Kaoru guessed that they were low servants by the quality of their clothes.

Stopping at the side of the ship, which was much larger up close, the three were pulled up on deck to begin their journey to a new life.

**DoPdOpDoPdOpDoP**

Some time later, Kaoru was freshly groomed, wearing new clothes and prepared for dinner. Kenshin had bowed out to let her be taken care of by female servants who knew what they were doing in the manners of dressing a noble lady. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot at the back of her head and she wore a blue kimono that did a marvelous job of bringing out the color of her azure eyes. She at last truly looked like a princess, and made no doubt of it during the formal supper. Servants waited in the corners for the nobles to give them directions or ask to be served; Kenshin attended only Kaoru and Yahiko, who sat next to Enishi himself.

Yahiko was very much the worse for wear, after the initial excitement of starting out had worn off. The love that he had for ships was not returned, and he found himself nauseated by the gradual rocking motion of the ship. His face was a delicate shade of green as he sat at the table, and Kaoru gently patted his shoulder in a silent attempt to tell him he was being very brave. Kenshin kept an eye on him, ready to make a move if anything drastic threatened to happen.

Dinner was a normal affair, as the nobles chatted eagerly among themselves and tried to throw in a thought or two in the discussions between the royalty and those lucky enough to be sitting near them. Kaoru tried in vain to join a conversation that she found interesting, and in the end decided upon simply listening to the stories Enishi had to tell. He had traveled for and wide across his own land and others, and he told tales both amusing and sad of the people he had met. Yahiko tried valiantly to be a part of it, but was too distracted with his own stomach to speak at all. Several times Kaoru sneaked a glance at Kenshin to see how he was doing, but each time he was calmly standing in the corner waiting to be called on. Unanticipated, something completely forgotten in her grief raced across her mind, and she jumped up in her seat and gasped quietly. Enishi, hearing her, turned in what seemed to be concern. "Princess Kaoru, are you feeling all right?"

Blushing slightly at the attention she had caused – she could feel Kenshin's worried eyes on her back – Kaoru shook her head meekly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a thought." Listening to him for several more minutes, she waited until he was speaking to the noble on his other side before discreetly beckoning to Kenshin. He padded over and bent to hear her words. "Are you sure you are fine, Kaoru?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she murmured back, keeping her eyes on the table to watch for eavesdroppers, "I am. But I remembered that there's something I have to give you. Just come to our room right after your supper."

He barely nodded before returning to his place, the rest of the meal passing in a vague blur as he wondered just what Kaoru was thinking.

Kenshin tried not to take his time at the servants' dinner, but it was another opportunity to find out more about these people. They were thin, most with short hair, and were given more to appearance than actual substance. One young girl's hands were shaking as she sat next to him, and he wondered if he imagined that the red mark on her wrist that reached up into her sleeve was a mark of a beating. Her black hair, neck-length, was tamed by a small braid, and despite her slightly decimated condition had lovely emerald eyes that danced with laughter. She seemed to notice him watching her and turned to him boldly, grinning when he realized he had been caught and continued eating. "I saw you at dinner, didn't I?"

He nodded, realizing she had been attending one of the noblewomen, an unpleasant person with a high-pitched laugh. "I believe so." Kenshin was not in the mood for conversation, and shoved another bite of rice in his mouth before she continued. "You're the princess's servant, right? She seems really nice, I can tell, although her brother is quiet."

Kenshin chuckled at this. "Oh no, Prince Yahiko is not quiet. It is the ocean that bothers him; he was looking very forward to this leg of the trip but found that he gets seasick easily."

The girl made a face. "I had that at the beginning, too. I hope he gets over it in a day or two, because it's a miserable thing to feel that way for two weeks."

"I can imagine." He was finding that speaking with her was fun, and decided that he could stay here for a short time. Her hands had stopped shaking, he observed. "What is your name?"

"Misao! Yours?"

"Kenshin. How is the general life on this ship?"

She chewed a piece of fish before answering, "It's okay. Boring sometimes, if you have nothing to do, but that doesn't happen much for us," she gestured at those around them, "so you'll probably do fine. Nothing terribly hard."

He nodded, saying, "This is our first time on a vessel," before continuing, "actually, this is the first time we have been to the coastline."

"Really?" Misao's eyes widened and she shook her head sympathetically. "Too bad that the weather is so horrible; it's beautiful on a sunny day." Glancing at his place, she smiled. "There's nothing there."

Kenshin followed her gaze, and to his surprise found that his fork had been trying to find a morsel in vain. "Indeed there is not. I suppose we can continue this conversation later?" He stood, and she nodded happily.

"I'll see you at breakfast!"

Dropping his plate off with the rest at the galley, he found that his head was full of this new friend.

Kaoru made sure that Yahiko was settled into his own bed before entering her own room for the last time that night, slightly worried about him. He had gotten very little food down and was listless, letting her take care of him with very little trouble. Hoping that he would be feeling better in the morning, she sat down on the edge of her bed in her nightgown and waited for Kenshin to come.

He arrived within a few minutes, his identifying knock quietly rapping on the door. Stepping in, he smiled tiredly at her. "Good evening, Kaoru. Is Yahiko any better?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but maybe in the morning. He might have even caught the bug that Yutaro had."

His forehead creased with concern. "I certainly hope not. He would be quite disappointed to miss out on this voyage."

"Yes..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Kenshin, there is something I need to give you."

"Yes, Kaoru?"

She looked at him. He was standing attentively at the entrance, the door closed behind him. "Silly, come sit over here."

Kenshin relaxed and did as he was asked, grinning when the bed bounced slightly under him. "What is it?"

"Hiko asked me to give it to you." Kaoru reached under the bed and bought up a long, thin package wrapped in cloth and bound with twine; despite this, it was heavy. It had been loaded in another wagon at Kaoru's request, who understood its significance and wanted to give it to Kenshin when they had some peace. She placed it carefully in his lap.

He rested his hands on it for a second before undoing the knot on the twine. His eyes were wide, and there was an air of unbearable excitement coming from him. Easily stripping away the cloth, he gasped at the sight before him.

It was an exquisitely crafted katana, of the quality that Hiko himself used. The sheath was a smooth and strong iron, ready to be used in combat along with what it contained. Kaoru smiled as he stood up with it in his hands and held it in reverence. Drawing it slowly, carefully, the weapon at last came out of the sheath, and the air sang when it passed through.

"Kaoru, this is... I can not believe this."

She came to stand beside his as he tried a few passes, grinning at his expression when he felt the weight and balance. "This is a sign, Kenshin. You're going to do fine after this."

Carefully sheathing the sword and placing it on the bed, he met her gaze with soulful eyes. "Nevertheless, Kaoru, I still wish I could stay with you." He held out his and for her to take, and the pulled her into a protective embrace. "Thank you. For everything."

**Owari of Chapter Three. **

**

* * *

**Guhhh. Sorry it took so long for this update - it was the end of the school year and all that, and when I finally finished this chapter we had a huge thunderstorm and the internet got screwy just long enough for me to not be able to post this before switching houses (my mom's comp doesn't have a floppy drive, and I'm not wasting a CD for one chapter).

I'm very tired at the moment, so if you saw any typos while reading this, tell me and I'll fix them later. Next one will be up sooner, I promise, since I have time now. Unfortunately, I also have hay fever. But I know where i'm going with this story, although I'm afraid that if i write it down the plans will all go down the drain.

As always, thank you for reading, and please review!

**dark-bitch:** Well, I didn't create a new character, but I did do one of your choices (Did I put more talk in this one? I tried to). Your review actually helped me, because I really, really don't want to hurt either Soujiro or Sano. And I, um, _strongly dislike_ Enishi, so that was a good thought. My new characters stay in my original stories... I have enough trouble making them anyway . I hope you're still looking forward to the next chapter!

Okay, that's the only review I have the presence of mind to reply to right now, it's 1:55 a.m. and Robot Chicken doesn't do much to help. Or the kamikaze cops in GTA 3.

As my parting words, please pray that I can get a job at Borders or EB Games this summer!

matthias208


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own it, blah blah blah. Point out any typos in reviews, please - I've been staring at this too long to notice anything new.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Thirteen years ago, Kenshin had been bought to the palace as a terrified five-year-old, traumatized by something he had only whispered to the Captain of the Army, Hiko. Adopted into the palace as a servant, he was quiet, reserved and very obedient. Hiko, seeing some potential in him, gave him short sword lessons when there was time. Not long after his arrival, the princess had found him sitting at a window and staring out, perfectly still for minutes on end. She stayed with him whenever it was possible, and eventually she had made him forget his terrible experience. He rewarded her friendship with open devotion, and not much had changed until they came of age and the impending threat of marriage finally gained a face: Enishi.

All of this passed through Kenshin's mind as he watched Kaoru's sleeping face. A loose strand of hair wavered in front of her mouth with every breath, and he smiled at her innocent appeal. She never lost that purity in his eyes, despite that they had shared the greater part of their lives side by side.

Sighing quietly, he sat and pulled away the covering blanket that completed his bed on the floor. He wasn't awake this late for no reason; nature called. Carefully shutting the cabin door behind him, Kenshin made his way through the ship to where passengers and crew did their business, returning several minutes later. The ship was silent except for the gentle creaking of wood and his own footsteps. He had to partially feel his way through the halls in the darkness, having not completely memorized the way yet. The darkness of the ship's interior was thick and everywhere, providing him comfort with its protection.

Kenshin frowned as approached his and Kaoru's room; something was wrong. The cabin door was cracked open, and he could sense another person's presence in the bedroom. He slipped through the door and felt a chill as he saw the other person was Enishi, standing over a sleeping Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin's tone came out harsher than he expected, making him send a worried glance at the princess to make sure she didn't wake up.

"I think I have every right to look at my fiancée." Enishi's voice was low and easygoing, as if the situation was not at all odd – as if there wasn't an armed and furious man standing behind him. His eyes never left Kaoru's face. "It's certainly much less scandalous than a male servant of the same age sleeping in her room."

Kenshin bristled at the implications. Was the man drunk, to be acting this way when she could wake up at any moment? "I would never do anything to dishonor her. Their Royal Majesties have given me their complete trust."

"Maybe so, but you can't possibly say that you've never thought about it. Especially now, with her so close to being taken… away." He reached out and gently moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her mouth, and his tone was teasing as he added, "The princess is a beautiful girl, after all."

"Out. _Now_."

Blood was pounding in Kenshin's ears; he was livid, and vaguely confused. He never got this angry, at least not this fast – and nothing had ever made him attempt to give an order to a royal since Yahiko was a toddler. Enishi finally looked at him, and a smile could be heard in his words. "Have I touched a nerve?"

"Please leave so both of us can sleep." It was a miracle that she had not yet woken up, and Kenshin did not want to press that luck any further. His words were still clipped and heated, but his control over his temper was returning as he imagined Kaoru waking up to this scenario. "It has been a long day, and I am sure the princess would not appreciate being woken at this time."

The prince chucked quietly before coming to stand directly in front of Kenshin, a foot away from the door. "All right, all right." He seemed amused now, and Kenshin did not smell any alcohol on his breath even at this proximity. Enishi was sober, doing this while completely aware of his actions. The servant felt a deeper sense of uneasiness uncurl in his stomach as he wondered if this man was actually insane or just overconfident. "I'll go. Just remember, now – don't try and make any memorable goodbyes before you and your princess are separated. She's mine now."

It took every bit of willpower he had not to snarl out a reply as Enishi drifted by him and in the general direction of his own rooms. He waited several more minutes to make sure the prince was not coming back before closing the door and moving his bed directly against it to prevent any more intruders. His head was still spinning from the encounter when he laid down, but he had one last coherent thought before falling asleep again. _I have more right to her now than you ever will_.

* * *

Yup, I'm alive! Sorry about the massive wait - school/life in general hit me like a freaking Mack truck. This is also a pretty short chapter, but school is ending soon, so I should have some time to work on this some more. I'm hoping it won't turn out to be any longer than 10-12 chapters, because while I had originally planned for this little world to have some form of magic, I forgot to introduce it, and so it stays in the realm of Muggles.

On a more somber note, I'd like to send out a general message. High school ends, folks. You get past it, learn you lessons, and then real life begins. Don't let yourself think that the rest of your life is going to be homework and teachers. This year I came to really understand one of Kenshin's quotes: "You can die anytime, but living takes true courage."

And lastly: when I finish this, it'll be my last RK fic (although I may add stories to Jerked Under). If you happen to like my writing for whatever reason, stick around because I'm going to be posting _Scrubs_ fiction sometime this summer.


End file.
